Alarielle
''Amateurs...I'm surrounded by amateurs!" - Alarielle '' Alarielle Character Information Gender Female Race Human Class Fighter Alignment Lawful Good Deity All Birthday Unknown Physical Description Age 17 Height 5'7" Weight 135 Hair Color Blonde Eye Color Blue Current Events Alarielle is currently a freelance mercenary, attempting to become the patron of one of the mighty heroes of the Thii War. Religion Allariel is open to the Gods, but does not worship one in particular. Like many, she calls upon those she needs at the moment for blessings. Early History Alarielle didn't have the easiest childhood growing up, nor did she have the roughest. She was born to a middle class family, her father a prominent member in the Bakers guild. It provided some comforts, as well as a base of education for the young woman growing up. Unlike her brothers and sisters, she held no desire to become a baker or engage in one of the trades: She wanted to be like her heroes: The brave men and women who were taming Oustomia. Nonetheless, she worked in her fathers bakery hauling flour and working with her hands until she was given the most amazing birthday present on her thirteenth year: Her father had secured a place for her as the squire of a lesser knight. She was elated, taking what few belongings were hers, kissing her mother and father goodbye and setting off at the ripe age of eleven. Military Education Alarielle spent the formative part of her teenage years under the tutelage of Ser Lokar Palen, learning the ins and outs of combat, horsemanship, archery, and how to effectively use armor. Above all, he taught her that the mind was just as important as the fist in battle. He taught her how to fight as part of a unit, to understand each and every part of the military and the roles of each individual. She drilled first as an archer, then as a spear-men, then as a footman with several dozen other squires. There were frequent competitions between the Knights over who was the better mentor, which meant squires beating the tar out of each other with what they had learned. She did well enough in these competitions, and was elated to hear that it was time for her to go to real combat for the first time... War of the Thii War came for the first time, Ser Palen and a number of other knights making their way to the land of Sheng to assist in battling the otherworldly threat. They acquitted themselves well, though the monstrous creatures were the things of nightmares and losses were had. Among them, taken by one of the larger beasts was her patron and mentor. She took control of the formation that she was in, continuing to shout orders and hold the line until the threat was finally shattered against their wall of shields and spears. She took the remains of her mentor, purchased a coffin and carted his remains back home. She was a young woman, the squire of a dead knight, and few knights were looking to take on more with so many dead, she was left on her own. Post-War Alarielle didn't know what to do after returning the Knight to his family, so she decided to finally relent and go back into the family business. She became a bakers assistant, lugging flour, working with her hands once again. She was miserable, she hated it. It wasn't for her. She considered applying to the local guard, but she wanted to be a hero. She wanted to be like the great and mighty beings of the War of the Thii. One day, after a few months, she was telling stories about the war to a child when they asked the question: Why don't you just keep doing it yourself?" That was an excellent question. She gathered her things and went out soon after to take the life of a freelance adventurer. Adventure Time! That didn't stop her from taking jobs however, where she managed to make her first adventures. She cleared a bar of spiders alongside several other adventurers, arrested bandits on the roads, and participated in one of the many arena bouts to smash some bees. She remains unwounded as of yet, having only sustained a single sting from a giant bee. Friends Alarielle has no friends in Sheng as of yet. Enemies Spiders, bandits, bees, and the piece of corn that gets stuck between your teeth. Aspirations Alarielle aspires to become a Hero of the world, to have her name known all over. She plans to some day meet the heroes of the Thii War and continue her training under one of them, to eventually become a Knight.